


In dieser kleinen Welt

by Weird Science (setoboo)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Also mentions of Newt's father, Family Disagreement, Gen, and Godzilla toys, and his Uncle Gunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setoboo/pseuds/Weird%20Science
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Newton, I know your work is important to you, meine Shatz. But things are getting worse and we would like for you to come home. Before....Well, I suppose you know before what. Call us back when you get my message. I love you.”</p>
<p>	Newton hit the replay on his phone again. Prompting the short voice-mail to start over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In dieser kleinen Welt

“Newton, I know your work is important to you, meine Shatz. But things are getting worse and we would like for you to come home. Before....Well, I suppose you know before what. Call us back when you get my message. I love you.”

Newton hit the replay on his phone again. Prompting the short voice-mail to start over.

“-Call us back when you get my message. I love you.”

He stared at the old cellphone and hit the button again.

“-I love you.”

He dropped the phone onto his desk and rubbed his eyes.

Monica Geiszler née Schwartz's soft, if heavily accented, plea bled into a dial tone for somewhere in the thousandth time since he had received that message. Nearly four years ago if the stored date was right. 

His Mother was a sweet woman, supportive and kind. She had believed in him enough to send him, all of 14 years old, to America to attend MIT. She had never lost contact with him, even with the distance between Berlin and Massachusetts. Demanding he call at least once a week, and would drag his Father and Uncle to visit occasionally during the year to see how he was doing. 

Things had gotten tense when the Kaiju happened though.

For so long she had supported him, praising her genius child with warmth and love. Even after the first few years of Kaiju attacks she had truly thought he would make a difference. That it would be her child that would save the world and stop the monsters. But after Gypsy Danger was dragged down. After Solar Prophet was shredded. After Romeo Blue was crushed. She, like much of the world, started to look to walls for safety.

That message was the last he had received from her. Four years ago she had asked him to give up and come home. To weather the inedible destruction together, with his family. To give up saving the world and take shelter behind the walls.

He had never called back.

Sometimes he wishes he could have a relationship with his family like Hermann had with his Father. That the smallest hint of his Mother's name could keep him awake and working on nothing more then cold coffee and fury for days.

But, as he reached for his phone, he couldn't be angry at his Mother for being scared. 

'Would you like to repeat the message?' The phone's robotic voice asked in a loop. He hit yes, and dropped the hunk of plastic again as his Mother started over. 

He leaned on his desk and played with a mechanical Godzilla toy his Father had given him one year for Christmas. It's eyes would glow, opened it's mouth to roar, and waddled around if you pushed one of it's spines. It was a reboot version of Godzilla, from in the 90's. His Uncle Gunter had nearly had a coronary when Newton had unwrapped it. Throwing popcorn at his Brother-In-Law for buying the knock-off. 

Newt hadn't liked the reboot, but he had kept the toy. 

“God, am I pathetic or what?” He asked the plastic Godzilla. It was silent until he pressed in a blue spine. Then warbled out a low roar in answer at the same time his Mother's message came to an end. The toy's pathetic croak mixing with “I love you.”

He let his head hit the desk. Listening to the phone's robotic voice ask if he wanted to hear it again, and his ancient toy growl as it wobbled forward.

Christ, what was he going to do? The PPDC was about to loose all it's funding and be shut down. Hermann and he we're literally all that was left of K-Science and while they had been the driving force behind it since the start, doing the work of twenty scientist alone was starting to weigh him down. It felt like weeks since he had last slept for more then two hours solid. He could hardly smell anything right now, his nose was so clogged with the odor of ammonia and sanitizers from digging through every Kaiju part he had. Looking for answers, for weaknesses, for any straw they could grasp.

Godzilla roared and suddenly bumped into the side of his head. He could feel the toy's little feet trying to keep going despite the solid wall blocking it's path. The roar made his heart ache more because it was just one more thing that he heard his Mother's “I love you.” coming from.

Maybe it was sleep deprived mania. It probably was, actually. But he jerked up and grabbed the Godzilla toy so hard around the chest a staticy hiss came out of the it's speakers. His Godzilla was old and running low on batteries that he had no replacements for. It reminded him of his Father and Uncle though, like the phone reminded him of his Mother.

So in his mind, it made perfect sense to make the toy play a sound clip of his Mother saying “I love you.”

It was easy to do. The toy was old fashioned, and cheap. Nothing like the fancy animatronics that had emerged in the 2000's and on. The hardest part was getting the specific clip he wanted off his phone. He tried a number of methods, but her thick accent made most of it come out a garbled mess through the rudimentary speakers Godzilla had. He gave in around the tenth try when he finally found a setting that let him understand what was being said, even if it had warped her voice into a robotic monotone.

It had killed two hours. The two he usually slept through. Godzilla was now wandering around his desk. Little eye's flashing red, and mouth opening as the robotic voice of his Mother said “I love you.”

He put his head back down on the desk and closed his eyes. He could be fifteen minutes late to the lab. What would they do? Kick out their only remaining Kaiju-specialist? Doubtful, but Hermann was going to be a pain to deal with. He did so hate tardiness. 

Godzilla ran into his head again, and he fell asleep to a mechanical “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually intended to be the start of a psychological horror story, believe it or not. Then it became this sort of Newton-missing-his-mom fic. With the Godzilla toy still being involved. Maybe I'll steer it back towards the horror part but for now it's complete.


End file.
